In a known cable support, the chambers are circular in transverse cross section and are tapered on their outsides. For laying cables lying parallel and next to one another on the cable support, the open sides of the chambers must be widened elastically. The cables are then held under the elastic bias.
However, this conventional cable support does not operate properly if the cables are oversized or undersized. If a cable is oversized, it can be adapted to the chamber only with difficulty. For a cable which is smaller in cross section, it is not held sufficiently tightly in the chamber.